Small trenches are commonly used for underground utilities. These utilities include water, electric, telecommunication, sewer, and the like. While the time consuming process of hand digging such trenches is still performed, most trenches of any length are produced by a “DICTH-WITCH®”, or similar large piece of equipment. Such equipment often places the removed soil on both sides of the trench. After the utility line has been placed, the trench must be backfilled. Once again, large pieces of mechanical equipment, such as front loaders, bulldozers, or even skid steer units, are called upon to assist. Unfortunately, due to the open trench, multiple passes are required which exposes the surrounding grade and grass area to more damage. Additionally, the trench is often unevenly backfilled, resulting in an uneven final grade after settling which requires a return visit, and additional cost.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which small utility trenches can be easily backfilled to address the concerns as described above.